Perfection
by KathrynBug
Summary: He felt as if he had lost a chance, all because Elena choose him. Damon/OC. Rated M to be safe. I do not own Vampire Diaries


**Okay, so this idea has been haunting me since last night's episode. To all the readers of my series with Katie in in, this plot is as if nothing ever happened she never told Damon she loved him, and Kol left. To all my nonreaders, Katie is an Irish Vampire Witch (want to know why that's possible read my story) who is friends with basically everyone (except Elena) and is in love with Damon.**

_Damon's POV_

Elena Gilbert! She was finally his, a year of wanting and loving her and he got her. He was chosen for once in his life he was picked. He looked at the sleeping vampire cuddling up to him. She was beautiful, she was stunning, she was breathtaking. She was great. (God, he sounded like Stefan)

But, even with all this, he felt like he had lost something. He felt as if a chance had been given up because Elena chooses him. A chance he didn't know existed. But, he didn't even know who the chance was with, and yet, he felt sad that he had lost it.

Ugh, he needed to get out of there; he didn't want Elena to see that he was having doubts (which he WASN'T). And he had to brag to someone. Someone who wanted him happy. And there was no one who wanted him happy more than Katie.

_Both sat laughing at the bar, passing the bourbon between them occasionally. On lookers were jealous of what they saw as a couple, a _perfect _couple. But they weren't, they were friends, the best kind of friends you could have._

_Once the laughing died down, once they were drunk (which meant that there was no more bourbon in the bar), once they could joke no longer, they got serious._

_"You, know, Damon. Our lives suck. We both love someone that doesn't love us." His companion spit out vilely._

_Damon turned to her, her startling blue eyes, blonde hair, and small frame all complementing one another. He had to admit that she was stunning, "I don't understand how anybody couldn't love you. But, me, I'm an evil murdering vampire who will always come second to Saint Stefan."_

_"Tá tú foirfe, mo ghrá." Katie muttered under her breath in her native Irish before speaking up and saying, "Your you Damon. If she can't accept that then someone will,_ _Ba mhaith liom cinnte."_

_Damon pretended that his spine didn't tingle when she talked in Irish (something else was tingling as well). He had learned to accept that when she was drunk she would often speak a mixture of English and Irish, and he had learned how to tell what she meant by context clues, but he had no idea what any of those meant. By how affectionately she had said them, they were probably compliments._

_"No one is as good as her, Lucky. There is no one out there as perfect as her." Damon said. He noticed a quick flicker of hurt and sadness cross her eyes, but he ignored them, they were also a part of her drunkenness._

_"All you need to know, Prionsa dorcha, is that I will want anything that makes you happy." Katie smiled at him_

Damon knocked several times on her white door before entering. She was dead and legally she owned the house, so he never had to be invited in (this also gave other vampire entrance into her home, which bothered both Damon and Caroline (Katie's other BFF). He felt a surge of power, that only magic could produce, and heard the sound of music, coming from the upstairs (something about 'he may be that boy, but I'm not that girl' really, it was all girly music to him)

When he reached her room there was a scene that broke his heart (only because she was his only friend left. Yeah that was why.) Her room was…empty. There were spots on the wall where you could tell picture used to hang, the bed had no bedding, there were no little accessories that used to adorn, well, everything, and the desk was empty of its computer. All that was left were bags and suitcases laying on the floor, and a blonde haired, blue eyed girl that had no spun around to face him, holding an I-Pod (still playing music) and red-puffy eyes.

Anger flared up in Damon. How could anyone make his Lucky (wait, _his Lucky_) cry and break her heart so badly she was leaving (how could she leave him)? Who could hurt that perfect angel that was standing in front of him? _DAMON, ELENA IS YOUR ANGEL, _he thought to himself. But that didn't do anything for the boiling rage inside him. Whoever hurt Katie was going to end up dead.

She smiled sadly at him, "Hey….Damon." She said his name as if it hurt her to say it.

Damon was across the room in a heartbeat, "Why are you crying? What's wrong?" He asked her hurriedly.

Katie looked at him and the tears were leaking out of her eyes, "The man I loved, more than anything, choose someone perfect, and I am nothing compared to her. I want him happy, more than anything I want him happy. So, in order for him to be happy I'm leaving, so I can't ruin it for the happy couple." She wiped her eyes and quickly asked, in a false happy voice, "How was your time with Elena?"

"Fine." He answered her question, his hand making a motion that made it seem like he was shooing the question away. "Who hurt you? I'll kill them for you." He told her reassuringly, placing a hand on her back and pulling her to him for a hug.

Surprising him, she pushed him away, "Don't do that, Damon." The tears were fresh in her eyes, and she was quickly sliding down the wall, her knees pulled to her chest, sobbing her eyes out.

A new anger flared up. All he wanted to do was help her, and she fucking pushed him away! "What the fuck! All I want to do is help you!"

Her sobbing just increased when he yelled, and he started to feel bad, "Sorry. I didn't mean to ye-"

"You." She said softly, so soft she was surprised he could hear her.

"What?" He looked confused

"You hurt me. You are the one I love, the one who choose someone that makes me look like nothing." She said crying.

Damon was stunned that someone would admit to loving him, but he how? And why?

_"You're perfect Damon."_

_"I care a lot about you."_

_(After almost getting stacked by Conner to save Damon) "I couldn't let you die!"_

_"We both love someone who doesn't love us."_

The pieces started to fit in his head. Everything she ever said, everything she ever did, every way she ever acted toward him. And he was stupid not to see it before. He had been so deep in thought he hadn't noticed as she stood up and was using magic to move her bags downstairs.

"Go back to Elena. You deserve perfection."

Katie smiled once more at him, looking in her eyes he saw happiness mixed in with the sadness. Why was she happy? How could someone with so much pain in their eyes also hold happiness in those same eyes?

As if reading his mind she said, "Love, Damon. I want you to be happy because I love you." With that she, along with her bags were gone.

"You are perfection."

**The italics were a memory that happened in season two. Hope you enjoyed it. If you want a happy ending for these two, read my story. The First is Crazy Stupid Vampire Love, the second is Finding happiness **


End file.
